Need for Speed Wiki:Manual of Style/Car Pages
For basic editing guidelines, see '' This page illustrates the guidelines for the creation or revision of a car page. Following aspects should be taken into account: Article Information 'Vehicle Model' *Only one particular car model may have an article. Proceeding and succeeding models within a car model series must have their own articles. Special variants such as Roadsters may share an article with their sister model, as long as they do not differ drastically from their counterpart in their name and engine statistics. '''Note:' Any car pages consisting of more than two car models in the Wiki should be split up into multiple pages. :Example: Chevrolet Corvette 'Images' :See: Manual of Style/Images 'Vehicle Infobox' *Title must fit within box and relate to article title. The next generation of a model must be shown by the year of its initial production. *The country must be the origin of the vehicle's model. *The manufacturer must match that featured in the Need for Speed title. *The production year is based on the specific model configuration and not on the total production period of the model range. *The engine must match the model featured in the Need for Speed title. *'Brake Horse Power (BHP)', Pound-Foot (lb·ft), Drivetrain and 0-60mph are the utilised units of measurements. These units must be correctly sourced and can not based on modified vehicles. *The mass of the vehicle must be given in both Kilograms and Pounds. The measurement must also be based on the vehicle's Kurb Weight - (Vehicle weight, all equipment, operating consumables and a full tank of fuel). *The vehicle's gearbox must be given based on its real world configuration and can not be based on its configuration in a Need for Speed title. 'Paragraphs' *Each section within the game title headline (marked with numbers) is divided by a paragraph. The hierarchy of the paragraphs must be arranged by the order in which the titles they refer to were released with older titles being at the top and newer titles at the bottom. :'''''Release Order: Need for Speed 'Gallery' *All vehicle image galleries have a specific arrangement; **Featured Title ("Style") **''Example:'' Need for Speed: World ("Hatamoto") :Example: Toyota Supra 'Sounds' *Car Sounds from a title must be of a reasonable quality. It is recommended to record the engine acceleration and down shift. :Example: Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 'Videos' *Videos relating to promotional material are allowed as long as they are not watermarked. *Fanmade videos are not allowed. 'Traffic Vehicles' *Traffic Car pages do not require headlines as they do not have any speciality in most Need for Speed titles. :Example: Taxi 'Errors' *Vehicle articles lacking information must be tagged with the template. *Vehicle article sections lacking information must be tagged with the template. *Pages containing a high amount of misleading information, poor structure and/or grammatical errors must be marked with at the top. 'Trivia' *Unqiue attributes relating to a vehicle within a specific Need for Speed title should be highlighted in the Trivia section. *Real-life information should not be added into Trivia to avoid confusion unless they have a relation to the game appearance of a car. 'Removed Content' *Car statistics templates are no longer used. Note: Every car statistics template within Need for Speed Wiki will be removed soon. Article Structure Below you can find the car page structure on Need for Speed Wiki. You may only change the order of content below a headline. Short overview with real life information 'Game title' 1. class/tier, purchase option(s), unlock 2. short performance description (must be objective, accurate and should not focus too much on performance modifications) Trivia (optional) Gallery (required for car pages with more than one picture) (!)Every caption must contain the full title of the game, where the picture was taken from. (!)Special edition model picture captions must include a full game title and their designation in a small font size. Videos (optional) Sounds (optional) (!)Engine sounds and commentaries off a game are allowed. (!)Each sound file must be posted in a table, which must contain three columns. Write the full game title, where the sound originates from, above the file. Categories